Pokemon Extreme Series: Deadly Shadows
by Kasabian
Summary: Ash and Co all get invitations to a big party happening on Destiny Ieland and they are all excited. But with mystrious and odd incidents happen they find them selfs traped in the middle again. Parings: OC X May, Ash X Misty and GaryXCasey, and more
1. Chapter 1

**This is only an experimental fanfic so depending on how many reviews I want get at least up to 100 reviews by chapter 5 ok. So please read and review thank you. **

**Character ages: **

**Ash 15 Misty 16 Brock 18 Tracy 17 May 11 Max 9 Gary 15, Ritchie 15, Roxus, 12, Drew 11, Samuel Oak, 52 , Delia Ketchum 31, Duplica 15 , Casey 14, **

**Pokemon Extreme Series **

**Chapter 1:** Just Another day in paradise!

Narrator: "It had been a long day Ash had been training non stop for the past 2 hours just outside pallet town and now he was Exhausted and Hungry".

Grrrlllll… Ash's stomach Rumbled

Ash look rubbed is empty belly embarrassedly.

"I guess I am hungry Pikachu," said Ash scratching the back of his head.

"Pika Pika" said Pikachu Ash's furry little friend ("I am hungry too Ash and I get dibs on the ketch up")

"Come on Pal head back so we can eat" said Ash laughed picking up Pikachu who then jumped on to his shoulder.

"Pika" said Pikachu ("I am serious")

It took Ash ten minutes to arrive back home and just before he enters is home Gary was walking over to his house apparently.

"Yo Ashy boy" said Gary "I've been looking everywhere for you weren't at gramps lab". "So I decided to head back over thinking you Appetite would lead you back here".

"Why were you looking for me anyway Gary?" Said Ash quickly rubbing is stomach. "Can it wait I am dieing to eat?"

"Anyway Ash if you stopped complaining some guy I don't know who it is but he told me to give you this I also got one to" said Gary coolly "I haven't opened it yet so I don't know what is".

Gary pulled out a blue envelope and handed it to ash.

Thanks said Ash running in to the house slamming the door behind him.

Gary Shrugged off Ash's rudeness and begun to walk back to oak laboratory.

**(Meanwhile) **

"come on guys dinners ready" shouted may to all the pokemon in the green house and suddenly she was surrounded with all her and her dads pokemon.

She gave them all their food and left to go back to living room where Max was watching re runs of Johto Grand festival where a Young talented trainer called Roxus had just won the Johto ribbon cup.

May was sat down lazily on the chair and then the young blonde trainer with long blonde and gorgeous baby blue eyes caught her eyes which trigged memory's of an old friend which she was sure was him.

"Oh my god" screamed May "I can't believe it's him"

TO BE CONTIUED

Next Chapter: The Grand Reunion

Sorry the chapter is so short I am not very good at starting off a story lol please read and review if you want the next chapter.


	2. The invitation part 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR ANY POCKET MONSTERS OKEY DOKEY

CAN YOU DIG IT!!!

Yo peeps my track record for completing fics ain't impressive as I have only fully completed 1 fic which was one shot sad isn't it. Well my New Year resolution for this year is Complete all fics started before starting another 1 lol easier said than done right. Well I am goanna finish this one while doing the others so if theirs large space of time without update you know why. Any please read and review thank you and be sure to check out my other fics. This is going to be a longer than the last one folks.

Chapter 2: The Invitation part 1

**Recap: **Ash has been competing in various tournaments some winning some not and as come back to pallet town for some well deserved R&R and it had been six months since he last saw May and Max and Drew he hasn't seen for well over a year. He sees Gary everyday and they become the best of friends hard to believe right? . And once a week go's and visits Misty in Curelen city **(can someone tell me how to spell it thank you)** and Brock from Pewter City and Ritchie Occasionally visits Pallet Town and him and Ash have a battle and a boyish talk.

End of Recap Pallet Town 

Ash read though the letter and then said all right and then crutched down in pain as is stomach ached with hunger pain.

Meanwhile 

In Petalburg city May and Max Train together as Max has finally got him self a Pokemon which is Sudowoodo which Professor Oak gave him it as a gift for his 9th birthday which was last month on the 18th and now its April. But right now Max is watching the Sinnoh Grand Festival **(for more info play diamond and pearl) **and the Winner is some incredible skilled trainer called Roxus who seems oddly fir miler to him and didn't know why. Just then while Max was pondering that very thought May walks in.

"Max all you been doing for the last few weeks is watching TV and now you got a reason to get out to go out more often as you got a pokemon now all you are doing is lazing about here" says May

"May you don't understand I am gathering information and data of talented trainers so I can train my Sudowoodo into powerful force" said Max with head held high and proud " You should too if you ever want to be the worlds best coordinator".

"Well you got a point there and there is defiantly no harm in scouting possible rivals and hotties" said May referring to the long spiky blonde haired guy who was holding up the cup with ease.

But why do I get the feeling I know him from somewhere thought May.

"May this guy has won three previous grand festivals in Hoen, Johto and Kanto and won all three Pokemon leagues including orange league and Coliseum Challengers and is rank 1st in the worlds finest he is has an unbeaten record" said Max

"He's really that good" said May surprised.

"Yeah and they about to interview him" said Max Excited.

May sat down on the sofa exhausted after a hard days work.

"Well Ladies and Gentleman and trainers of all ages thank you for waiting" said the women with long purple hair and peach shirt with a red coat on top. "Here next to me I have worlds number one Roxus Birch son of the famous Professor Birth who has just recently relocated to the Sinnoh Region and from screams and chants of the adoring fans and the support from the female Audience this guy is a superstar and real ladies man".

May gasped, "It can't be"

Then it finally hit him.

"I wonder," says max out loud.

"So Roxus how dose it feel to be the worlds number one and have some many young ladies want to be with you and young guys wanting to be you?" said the women "and by the way my names Juliann Morison ace reporter".

"Please to meet you" said Roxus in charming sweet and heart melting tone, which made all female hearts, melt.

"Thank you" said Juliann "Now about my question".

"Hmm well I never really gave it much thought I usual let breeze by me like calm wind" said Roxus "I've trained my whole life to get where I am and to honour my family name and if you put your whole heart into it and believe in your self their nothing you can not do".

"Well most trainers do" says Juliann "But it has no effect on you whatsoever is that just luck or is it pure skill?"

"Well in most cases trainers are predestined and some trainers are born with natural talent while others have to work to get to the top I had to earn to get where I am no body ever gave me the trophy I earned them" said Roxus simply and calmly.

"Ok my second question is" said Juliann "Is there a special girl out their waiting for you to come back to her?"

"Hmm maybe" said Roxus simply "I am not quite sure but I am not at liberty to tell you".

"Final question" said Julian "final question how old are you? "

"Twelve" said Roxus "Hard to believe isn't it?"

"Yeah" said Juliann "You look like fifteen or sixteen".

"Thank you for your time" said Juliann

"No thank you" said Roxus.

"Well that concludes the interview and now its good bye until next time" said Juliann.

"Wow he so humble" said May "It's defiantly him"

"May dear you mail" said Mays mom down stairs.

"Coming mom" said May running down stairs to retrieve the letter.

May grabbed the letter and quickly opened it.

Dear May **(all the other the other letters will be the same except with a different name at the top.) **

Its me Roxus I have invited you to my 13th birthday bash in Twinleaf village in Sinnoh in this letter is directions to the village my birthday is on the 28th of april and the tournaments and contests start on the 23rd

Yours truly Roxus

**Meanwhile **

Misty was in a gym challenge against a guy called Setto.

"Seaking horn drill" said Misty

"Dodge it Whooper" said Setto and counter with horn attack.

Whooper just rolled away from the attack by a hair and counter with a high-powered horn attack but Seaking recovered.

Whooper another horn attack said Setto sensing the end was near.

"Got you now" said Misty "Counter with Aura beam".

Whooper was caught off guard and it was a direct hit.

Whooper had fainted.

Whooper was unable to battle said Daisy The victor is Misty and her Seaking.

Great battle misty I might have the gym badge but Its great training here said Setto

Your welcome back anytime Setto said misty happily shaking his hand

Misty you got mail said Violet jealously "how comes I don't get any mail".

Misty quickly read though the letter and her eyes sparkled.

It looks like I le be gone awhile.

Twinleaf Village 

All the invites have been sent out drew all buddy all pal and its going to be one hell of a ride said Roxus

Yes I get to see may again thought Drew.

End of chapter 2 

**Please read and review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
